The Rancher's Daughter
by Prime Jeremy
Summary: Link returns to Hyrule to find it all in ruins from a terrible war to the point that not even a single flower still stands. Hyrule is in its lowest ever. When fate brings him back to Lon Lon ranch he sees that even Malon has been hardened, the beautiful land seems crippled and without hope. It's up to Link to bring hope back to EVERYONE, not just Hyrule.
1. I Will Always Return

**Here we are again, this story is up again lol, I updated it again and changed things again. It's darker now. Follow and favorite if you like it thank you.**

* * *

Link sighed as he rode through the lost woods. He had no idea where he was going in the first place, yet he had a feeling the great fairies could help him. He didn't know why he didn't think of this before. Now if he could only find his way out. He had been trying to get out of here for weeks now, and so far, had no such luck. He checked his bag and found he was on his last rations of food. A few berries, that was it. He sighed and took them out, he was hungry, but Epona needed her strength. She ate the berries and nuzzled his hand. Somehow seeming to understand his small sacrifice.

Epona then started off again, she walked her guard down. She trusted Link to protect her, nothing scared her when he was around. Out of nowhere, Link got tackled by something. Before he could even take his sword out he got pinned to the ground, he found a skull child sat atop him. It smiled at him with childish innocence.

"Uh, hi? Link said."

"Hello young wanderer, you wear the Kokiri clothes, the last of you're people I see."

"Wait, what do you mean the last of my people, did something happen to the Kokiri forest?!"

The skull kid giggled at him, "oh so you don't know, well I'm afraid you're going to be in for quite the surprise when you return home, won't you?"

"What do you mean, what happened to my home?!"

"Oh, I feel you should just go see for yourself, he giggled again, I don't think you'll like what awaits you though."

"GET OFF ME!" Link pushed the skull kid and he leaped flipping and landing on a tree branch far above Link, giving him an impish grin that filled his entire face. It disturbed him honestly, he didn't know he could grin that big. "Can you help me get back to the Kokori forest?"

"Hm, I could…. But I don't think I want to, not after the way you've been treating me. I think I'll just let you find it yourself." He started to slowly fade away, Link glared at him silently. He stood to his feet and walked over to Epona, climbing on he tapped her side and she cantered on. Link and Epona walked around aimlessly for what seemed like an endless loop.

"You've passed this tree numerous times you know…." Link glanced up to see the eyes of the skull kid looking at him, Link glared at him and faced in front. "All you have to do is say sorry...and play with me a bit of course too, then I'll give you a map."

Link stopped Epona and looked up at the skull kid, "I'm sorry. Now, what game do you want to play exactly?"

"Oh so glad you asked that!" Skull kid exclaimed as he jumped down landing legs crossed smiling at Link, "so what do you wanna play? I've got cards!" He threw cards in the air, "I've got a flute, we could play music!" He played a few tunes before tossing it aside, "we could do riddles! Yes, let's do riddles first!"

Link sighed, "fine."

"Okay so, the first riddle, I am taller than anything in this forest but started out smaller than a rock. I hold a spirit inside of me but have no soul. I have roots but no bloodline. I bleed but not blood. Who am I?"

Link didn't need to think hard to know who this was. "You are the great Deku tree."

The skull kid clapped his hands together "Correct!"

Link put out his hand. "The map please."

"Not yet! I wanna play still!"

"We had a deal!" Link yelled reaching for his sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you kid, the skull kid said bluntly.

Link glared at him but didn't grab the sword. "We had a deal skull kid."

"We just started playing, if you want the map you'll need to play more than one little game, in fact, that little riddle was just a warm-up."

"So another riddle?"

"I suppose. I am a giant and unlike anything in this forest but live with it nonetheless, and well hidden. I am big enough to hold hundreds of souls yet abandoned. I am a sacred place yet forgotten by all of whom I have been created for. What am I?"

"You're the forest temple."

Skull kid cocked his head so much his face was upside down, he got in Link's face rubbing his chin. "Hmmm….. You're an odd one, aren't you?"

"You're one to talk, skull kid."

"How is it you know about the temple, kid?"

"I'm not who you think I am skull kid."

"Well, who exactly are you then?"

"I'm just a boy. A boy trying to get home."

"And you will be out of here if you play with me until I'm satisfied."

"And how much until you're satisfied?"

"I'll let you know, enough riddles, I want to have a duet now! Do you have any instruments?"

"No, I don't." Link said while giving him a dirty look.

Skull kid gave him a dirty look right back at him, "liar! Play with me or rot in my forest!"

"Urgh fine!" Link took out his Ocarina.

"AHAH! SO YOU WERE LYING TO ME!"

"I thought you knew that."

"Nope, I was just testing you."

Link stood up, "listen to me Skull kid, one song. One. Then please give me the map, I'll visit sometime and play with you more then."

"I'll tell you what, if you can keep up with me on this song I'll take your little deal if you promise to really come back and see me."

"Okay then, I promise to come back and see you."

Skull kid took out his flute and put it to his lips, "are you ready kid?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, you better keep up if you want this map." He then started playing the flute, Link knew the melody already and was able to keep up with ease. The two played at a fast pace all the way to the end of the song. Skull kid smiled, "it's you, that kid that passed through here looking for your little fairy or whatever. And Saria's best friend. I don't know your name but I know you've played with me before, a long time ago."

Link nodded, "yes I did."

Skull kid pushed the map into Link's chest, "here. Be careful out there kid, the Kokiri forest isn't how you left it."

"What happened to it?"

"Let's just say…. Kokiri forest got dragged into Hyrule's problems…."

"What do you mean?"

Goodbye young hero! He then leaped up and out of sight.

Link tapped Epona's sides with his feet and she began walking again. Link opened the map and looked it over. He pointed to the directions Epona needed to take and she followed his directions. Soon they came through the last tunnel. According to the map at least. Immediately he knew something was off, the first thing that led him to this was the voices of men and a lot of them. He stopped Epona and got off, stay here, he whispered. He slowly crept through the tunnel as quiet as he could be, he came to the entrance and walked out since there was no one was guarding the tunnel. The place he stood looked nothing like Kokiri forest. Everything had been burned down, if not into ash then charred beyond recognition, the trees were dead, not a single leaf on any branch. All the grass had died too. Nothing remained, not even any monsters anywhere. He crawled to the edge to see six men sitting around a fire, he didn't notice any of the children though.

The men laughed as they drank sloshing the drinks about, "where were the Kokiri, and who were these men?"

Link watched the six men warily, he had a feeling these men had something to do with the way the forest looked.

"I hope we find that little girl, I just love little girls. Damn it I hope she ain' dead, they ain't as good that way."

Another man held his hand, it was wrapped in cloth and blood-soaked, "you best hope I don't find her first, cause if I do I'll break her neck before you have a chance to even kiss any of her, alive at least."

"Oh it don't matter if she be dead, it's just more fun when their alive is all!" He laughed.

"You're a disgusting bastard ya know that Nil?"

The man shrugged, "a woman is a woman, even if she's a child", he said with a disgusting smile on his face.

rage boiled in Link's veins, he didn't know what this man wanted to do to this girl, but he did understand that they had apparently slaughtered the Kokiri, leaving just one alive. He took out his bow standing he knocked an arrow to it and hesitated. He had never killed another human before, even, and even though they deserved it, this was different than killing a beast. He stared at one man facing his way, his name was Nil if he heard right. The man was laughing hysterically. That same disgusting smile on his face suddenly he looked up and locked eyes with Link, his smile faded to a serious expression and he raised his hand to point at him. Link released the arrow on instinct, the arrow flew towards him, the man didn't have time to move, The arrow went straight through his eye, he was knocked to the ground hitting his head on a rock he let out a shrill scream then went limp, probably knocked out.

The other five men yelled in surprise, "someone is here!" They looked up at where Link was but saw Link, he was frozen, he shook his head and knocked another arrow, but a couple of the men already had done so while he was in frozen. They fired their arrows, link jumped back dodged them all by mere hairs he ran to a nearby tree and climbed up and knocked another arrow, he shot an arrow into the chest of another man, he fell to the ground screaming. The other men jumped at this and looked up to see link glaring at them, he jumped down ready to fight.

"It's just a child!"

"What'd ya expec, ya doof?"

"Looks like we missed 'im, let's fix that why don't we", the man smirked maliciously towards Link. Link quickly took out his boomerang and flung it at the man, it hit him right between the eyes.

"Ah! Damn it, gut this brat!"

"With pleasure", the man raced towards Link swinging his sword at him, Link backflipped onto a tree and pushed off flying right towards the man. The man ran right into link's sword, it went into his stomach, the man fell to the ground holding his gut as blood gushed out, the other man had recovered, Link hit him in the face again with his boomerang.

"Gah! Damn it will you stop doing that?!" He shouted lividly. Link remembered a third man, he looked behind him and was thrust to the ground, the man held him down, his hand gripping his throat tightly, Link couldn't breathe, he thrust his sword toward him but he slammed his wrist into the dirt before it could pierce him.

The man grinned at him, thinking he'd won, "gotcha, ya little bastard!" He squeezed Links throat tighter making him gag and scratch at his hand he kicked and thrashed with everything he had but to no avail.

"GAH!"

The man looked up to see his comrade gone, a thud was heard and a foal came charging right at him. "What the hell is goin-" Epona head butt him making him let go of link, he gasped for air as he rolled to his knees holding his throat and coughed. He stumbled to his feet taking his sword he raced towards the man as he wrestled with Epona, his back was turned to him, Link didn't care. He forced the sword through his back and out his stomach. The man grunted looked down and then behind him, blood poured from his mouth as he fell to his knees, Epona continued her assault on him, stomping his head into the ground. Link turned and went off on his own, he had unfinished business with the man that fell. He looked down to see the man slowly getting up, Link quickly leaped off the side of the hill and landed on top of him.

"Oh me Gosh-" he yelled as he was slammed down again, link grabbed him by the hair pulling his face up and pressing the edge of his sword to his throat roughly, it was probably dangerously close to breaking the skin. Link got a better look at the man, he wasn't Hyrulian, most likely none of them were, it explained the odd accent at least.

"Who are you, and why did you kill the Kokiri?!" Link shouted in his ear, fear, and rage controlling him.

"Urgh, what kinda child are you?!" he shouted, Link, pressed the edge of his sword harder on his throat and moved it a bit breaking the skin. "Name, and what you did to my people. Now."

The man gasped at the breaking of skin, "alright, alright! My name is Julal, and the Kokiri are dead, me boys n I found em all dead!"

"Liar! I heard you talking to the others about a girl you missed, you killed them all and burnt the forest!"

"No, no I swear we din't burn the forest! An we did kill a few of em, but most of em been dead when we got here!"

Link wanted so badly to kill him there but he wasn't done, "where are you from, and why are you in my forest?"

"I'll tell ya where I ain't from, this damn place, Hyrule ain't me home neither."

Link didn't care where exactly he was from, "the girl, where is she?"

"I dunno! I swear I don't! Me boys n I lost her while killing the others, I swear!" Link was quiet. "Please, spare me life, I promise ta leave, I-I won't be- "

"Just leave…." Link said as he got off the man, Link hated the man but even after everything he had done he felt compassion on the man. The man got to his feet and stumbled away barely able to stay on his feet, most likely because of his head trauma. Link looked around, the other men were either dead or dying.

"L-Link?" He turned around to find a little ginger girl hiding within a large dead tree. She slowly left the tree and warily looked around. "A-are they all gone?"

"I think so, what happened here?!" He said grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her a bit. She quickly embraced him and cried on his shoulder.

Once she got herself together enough she pulled away and sat down on the ground, Link did the same. "So, what the heck happened to our home? He told me that he didn't do this, so who did?"

"An army of monsters… they stormed in and ravaged everything…." She started crying again and Link struggled to comfort her, he was a warrior, not a consoler. "The Great Deku tree… he's…"

Link stared at her horrified, he's what?

She put her hands to her face as she cried again, Link grabbed her shoulders trying to comfort her but growing impatient, "what, what happened to him?" He said trying to sound calm.

"He's…."

Link gripped her shoulder, "he's dead, isn't he?"

She nodded as tears streamed down her face. Link gave a shaky sigh, "show me."

She stood and took his hand and led him through the dead forest to the cavern with which he resided, Link's heart thumped within his chest as he was led through the cavern, he found the Great Deku Tree was reduced to a burnt stump, charred black, he gasped, "oh my Farror…."

The girl nodded. "I don't know if The Great Deku Tree can be revived after this much damage…. Without the Deku Tree, the forest will become just another part of the lost woods…. I'll become a Skull child…." She turned to Link, I'm the last of the Kokiri. "I'm… truly alone!" She fell to her knees crying again.

"No your not, I'm-"

"Link I know your not Kokiri, we all knew!" She shouted at him.

Link looked away, he sighed. "So what are you going to do?"

She stared at the ground and slowly looked up at him, "Link…. I need you to do something for me, I'm… I'm afraid to do it myself…."

"What is it," he asked as he got down on a knee and squeezed her hand tightly staring into her eyes, he felt terrible, she was like kin to him, he wished to share her fate. "Tell me what you need, I promise to do it."

She stared him right in the eyes as a sad smile came to her face. "Kill me."

Link stared at her a moment longer and stood, "no."

"Please!" She begged squeezing his hand and pulling at him trying to pull him down, she almost succeeded but Link pulled his hand out of her grip.

"Absolutely not." He said as he walked out of the sanctuary of the Deku Tree, the girl followed him.

"Please! Don't leave me here!" She grabbed his arm and pulled digging her feet into the dirt to stop him, she succeeded, Link was unable to go further with her holding on like this.

Link was getting angry, "let me go, I won't do- I won't do something like that, never ever!"

"I'm begging you, you coward!" She said pulling hard, it was beginning to hurt and Link was close to losing his temper, get off me right now before I hurt you.

She quickly lunged at him and sank her teeth into his arm trying to get him to lose it, Link had had enough he turned on her and punched her in the face, she grunted and fell to the ground hard, she held her face as she cried curling herself into a ball. Link sighed putting a hand to his face, he felt like a total asshole, he got to his knees and put a hand on her gently, "let me see."

She pulled away and cried harder, Link stared at her feeling horrible. "I'm...I'm sorry, but I can't... I won't… do that. But I won't leave you either." He sat on the ground close to her and put a hand to her head as he closed his eyes, he couldn't hold back the tears as he sat there next to the balling girl. Epona cantered up to Link and nuzzled him he leaned his head into her snout holding her close to him, his other hand still on the girls head.

* * *

**Dark, right? I'm gonna have to really work through this to figure out where I'm going with this part but I have an idea of what I'll do. Thanks for reading, if you liked it you know what to do thanks bye!**


	2. Hard Times Are Upon Us All

**Here's chapter 2, the next chapters will take some time because I will be planning them out like I do all my chapters. Also, thank you AnimeAngel111 and Lleu for your support. I hope you and the rest of the readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

An unknown amount of time passed. The only sound was the crackling of the fire he had made with some sticks, they burned well. He stared at the girl she simply stared into the fire without emotion, her eye had gone purple from his fist.

"Where's your fairy?" Link asked her.

"Dead, the Great Deku Tree is dead, so without him, she couldn't survive. I don't have such mercy." She looked to her hands, the skin was beginning to peel she clenched her hand into a fist. "It's already happening…."

Link stared at her, "there must be something I can do to help you."

"Yes you can kill me, if you won't do that I think you should leave, you don't really belong here, you never really did."

Link stared at her and sighed as he stood, "goodbye."

She did not answer him.

He climbed onto Epona's back and kicked her sides and she began walking towards the exit to Hyrule field. If this was what the Kokiri forest looked like then what did Hyrule look like? They came through the tunnel to find the bridge was gone. He looked down and found it lying down below. Charred so much that if he touched any of the planks they may have fallen to ash on the ground before him. He stared across from him to the other side of the gap. "How do we get over there now?" Epona let out a sigh at this.

Link stared at the other side, thinking about how he could get passed this. He then remembered the secret passage which led to the Goron Mines. The only problem he might have would be getting Epona to go through with him. This didn't worry him though. He steered Epona the other way and she went back to the lost woods. Link took out the map then led her to the passage, she stopped in front of them and moaned.

Link didn't say anything just stroked her mane. He kicked her sides, Epona went forward step-by-step they soon made it into the Goron Mines.

A few Gorons stared at him as he came through.

"Why you come through with horse bruda?"

"Sorry, but I couldn't get us out any other way."

"It no problem bruda, just unexpected."

"Just out of curiosity, how is the rest of Hyrule Doing?"

"You….. not know about war Bruda?"

"War? What War?"

"Da great War started by the Gerudo clan, how you not know dis Bruda?" Link didn't bother talking to him anymore. Instead kicked Epona's sides, forcing her to race off. They got out of the city and raced down death mountain. Ignoring all conversation the Gorons tried to start. He raced through the gate into Kakariko village, he found it barren and destroyed. Many men and women alike were working and building all around. They all wore ragged sweat soaked clothes and looked exhausted. Epona walked through the village, expecting a drink of water. Link pat her side and looked around, he rode up to a burly middle-aged man with a face as hard as stone.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where my horse can get some Water?"

He looked down at him and scowled. "Water? Please, we barely have enough water for Ourselves! Take your damn horse elsewhere boy!"

His attitude took Link by surprise. He didn't argue though instead, he left the village. He'd get her a drink from Zora's river. His jaw dropped at the state of Hyrule field, all the grass had burned away. Broken swords and Spears stuck through the ground everywhere. The once lush, grassy fields now pretty much looked dead of all life. He wasn't surprised to find Zora's river polluted. Black and smelly, he wouldn't drink it himself much less let Epona drink from it.

His first thought was of Zelda and her well being. He raced off towards castle town as fast as he could he, of course, noticed it was late. The sun was setting, the setting sun seemed to be the only thing unchanged since he left.

Link watched the sun sink under the horizon. He knew the stall children would rising soon, and more now than before. He heard the ground crack and rumble, moans of the dead surrounded him. Link kicked Epona's sides and she dashed off. Link took out his bow and knocked up an arrow, ready to defend himself when the time came. A hand broke through the ground and pulled itself from its grave, at least a hundred others did the same. An army of stalchildren rose up, giving chase to Link and his steed, they were still coming up too. All around him the field was full of the undead. He shot arrows at the stalchildren, downing a few but with each one he destroyed two more took its place.

Things were going okay for a while, considering their circumstances. Then a hand came up and clutched Epona's hoof in its grip. She screamed as she fell to the ground, Link got up and unsheathed his sword. He leaped at the stalchild, slashing it with his sword, destroying it. He ran over to Epona, she was able to stand to her hooves but she was limping as she walked. Link looked behind them to the stalchildren coming towards them. He wasn't going to leave Epona to die. Instead, he grabbed Epona's reins and lead her away as fast as she could go on her injured leg.

There was no way they would be able to get away from the hordes, nor could Link fight them all off at once. He thought fast and took out the Ocarina Of Time and played the sun's song. He usually didn't get a chance to use this, so he was a little rusty. He managed to succeed in playing it though. The sun was quick to come up. The stalchildren buried themselves underground as fast as they could.

He sighed in relief. "That was too close."

He stroked Epona trying to comfort her, she calmed down and nuzzled his hand. Link smiled and took her reins. Epona couldn't make it to castle town with a sprained leg. Lon Lon ranch was roughly a few miles away, he hoped at least. Either way, they could stay there until she healed.

It took what seemed like forever to get there, Epona was limping, and was doing so pretty slow. the gates were locked when they arrived. People were shouting from farther inside the ranch. They noticed the change, they always did. Link usually found this amusing, but not today. Epona whinnied with excitement at seeing her old home.

"How are we going to get inside?" Link looked around and decided he would try his hand at messing with the lock, after a couple of minutes he gave up. He smiled and took his ocarina out and played Epona's song as loud as he could. If this didn't work he would need to resort to yelling.

"Link?!" Malon came running over to the gate, she wore her nightgown and a serious case of bedhead. Looking annoyed, and grumpy, not a bit happy to see him in the slightest. "What are you doing here?"

"Epona needs help, can we stay here until she gets better? Please?"

"Urgh! Link you idiot what did you do to her this time?! Papa, I need you down here Epona needs in!"

Talon walked down to meet her, his pajamas and night hat still on. They were definitely woken by Link's tampering of time. "Malon stop that yellin will ya? Link,? Get outta here! We can't take you in boy!

"But Papa, Epona!"

"I don't care! We barely feed ourselves and the few horses we've got we can't help them if we can barely help ourselves!"

"He can help us work or something, we need all the help we can -"

"No!"

"Papa I'm not going to let you leave Epona out There! She's Hurt! I'll give link some of my food and… we can…. Slaughter one of the sickly horses to make room…"

Talon stared at his daughter a moment, then sighed. "Fine. You're responsible for feeding the boy, and you are the one that is making room for Epona."

"I know…. She sounded like she was fighting back tears."

"I'll let you inside give me a moment to – gah! Where are my damn keys?!" He slammed his fist into the gate in frustration. His usually calm, even temper was now unpleasant and short-fused. Talon grumbled as he stormed off to find his keys.

Malon looked at Link in annoyance. "You better work yourself to death everyday fairy boy, cause I'm sacrificing a lot just to let you walk in here."

Link stared at her surprised. "Okay, I will."

Talon finally came back with the key and let Link inside the ranch. Epona was put in the barn with her leg wrapped up. Another scrawny old stallion was taken out by Malon.

"Boy go put your crap in the coop with Ingo, you're sleeping with Him!"

"Okay." Link went into the coop.

Ingo fumed in rage, his fists balled up. "If I ever find the bastard who disturbed my beauty sleep, I will make sure they wished they'd never been born!"

Link gulped at this. Everyone was so mean! Even Ingo, a man who was always salty was more of an ass than usual. Link sighed, the war-hardened all Hyrule.

"So um, Ingo what -"

"That's mister Ingo to you boy!" Ingo shouted in his face.

"Okay! Okay! Jeepers! **Mister **Ingo! I heard there was a war that ravaged the land."

"No shit dummy."

"I wasn't in Hyrule for it, I left."

Ingo got in his face and sniffed. "Hmmm, you don't smell of a liar, fine. Yeah, the Gerudo attacked and destroyed Everything! Came in with an army of monsters to back them up. Hyrule almost got wiped out, a draft was put in place to help fight. And our allies helped too, but not quite as much damage came to them. Everything is destroyed, boy. And honestly, I think Hyrule's end is nigh."

"You've got to have hope!"

"WHAT HOPE IS THERE?!" Ingo yelled now in Link's face, his once annoyed bitter face contorted into rage. Nothing grows at all, and I do mean nothing. Everything is dead and the few things that are alive now suffer a slow death with the rest of Hyrule.

"Mister InGo -

"Enough talk Boy! I'm too depressed to talk about this anymore," Ingo said the last part more calmly, his voice empty of hope. He then left the coop." Link sighed as he left went to find Malon. He found her in the storage room, he wished he hadn't though. A large sword laid beside her as she sat on her knees next to a corpse, the horse's throat was slit deep and she was left crying her eyes out.

"Malon…."

She looked to him surprised wiping the tears from her face, "I- I had to…. We don't have enough food for all the horses, he was the weakest of them all so…" She put a hand to her mouth as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

Link wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say, he just stood there like an idiot thinking of something he could say to make her feel better. He now understood the severity of Hyrule's state though.

"Help me clean it," Malon ordered.

"What?"

"Clean it! Help me… skin it, gut it… you're helping me, get over here."

Link nodded and came to her side she pulled him down to her level and took out a knife, "I hope you aren't shy of blood because this is the messiest thing you'll ever do."

"I'm not, let me do it all you've done-"

"I've done it before, you haven't it needs to be done a certain way."

Link nodded and helped her skin it.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Most of this was already written so I just added a few things and touched it up a little here and there and I was done. If you liked this story so far please follow and favorite thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Link struggled to carry a bucket of seed, full to the brim he was almost dragging it across the ground. Meanwhile Melon walked passed him like nothing, a wooden rod with two buckets of horse feed in each. They would feed both the horses and Lonlons.

"Pick up the pace Link, you're wasting daylight!" Main snapped at him angrily.

Link sighed exhausted as hecwatcgwd her walk, "she makes it look so easy…." He continued onward grunting as he went. He rushed himself into the chicken coop, he filled the feeders and wipes the sweat from his forehead. He walked out of the coop with the bucket in hand and took his list and read it. He was a poor reader though, Malon had taught him to read, and he didn't practice much because he didn't feel the need to sharpen this skill. Now he was regretting it. He struggled to figure the words out he started sounding the letters out when it was suddenly snatched from his hands.

"Hey!"

He looked to see melon, she quickly hit him over the hwad with her pole and he yelped.

"Youch!" He yelped as he rubbed his head.

You idiot! She looked down at the list angrily, fetch water from the water hole. Link nodded still rubbing his head. Till the ground, plant seeds…. She ripped the paper up face red with rage. "This is ridiculous! There's not enough water for them much less for growing food!"

"W-Well maybe it'll rain…."

She glared at him he stared into her eyes however and saw pain. She averted her gaze, "get to work Link." She then stormed off angrily.

Link watched her go then turned and went for the barn. "This is getting out of hand I need to stop this all before someone tries to kill me." He hot his icarina and played the song of storms. He looked out the window and nothing happened. "What?" He played it again and nothing happened again. "This is worse than I thought." He put the ocarina into his bag and went to do his chores.

At nightfall Link packed his bag he went to the door and looked back at the snoring Ingo before opening the door as quietly as he could. He closed the door just as quietly. The door was creaky and Link worried he might wake Ingo, but he was still snoring when he closed the door so he moved on not wanting to be around if he did wake up. He raced off to the stables and went in he went down to the very end of the stables to where Epona was, he placed his hand on her about, she nuzzled hand, and he smiled at her.

"You have to stay, you'll be safe here though." Suddenly he heard the door open, he started to panic as he whipped his head out to find Malon standing there holding a lantern staring back at him. Malik stood there a moment before walking in and closing the door behind her, a large club was in her hand a lantern in the other.

_Crap I gotta do something fast! "_Um Malon I can-"

"Your planning to leave." Link stared at her he wanted to say something but he couldn't think of anything good enough to say. Eponas not good enough to leave yet, she can't hold your weight."

"I know. I wasn't planning to take her. I'm not stealing I'm bring it back when I'm done."

She glared at him, "borrowing without permission is stealing, you idiot."

"Malon I'm going to fix everything, I swear."

Malon gave a dry laugh at this, "oh really now, what's your big plan to save Hyrule then Link?"

Link stares at her silently, he didn't have it in him to tell her he had no plan to go on.

She shook her head and laughed at him some more. "Look at you, you don't even have a plan!"

"I do. My plan is to fix everything."

"That's not a plan."

He looked at the ground as he got up and walked over to her, he put a hand on her arm. Malon looked to his hand then to him. "Malon I promise to save Hyrule, no matter what I have to do I'll figure it out."

Malon looked unimpressed by this, "that's bold statement from a boy raised by trees." Link felt angry rise up inside him, his grip tightened her arm. Malon cringed at this, "you better watch yourself or I-I'll hit you With this club." She waved it around in an attempt to intimidate. Link saw fear in her eyes though.

He released her From his grip, "I'm sorry…. It's just I've been through a lot….."

Malon laughed at him, oh you be been through a lot! Well get in line, because so have I! I've been slaughtering horses and watching my home crumble before me a little more everyday! I was here when Gannon and his legions attacked, her voice grew louder and more emotional.

"Malon please calm down, it's okay", he said in an attempt to try and quiet her down.

"No!" Don't tell me to be quiet! I was here when Gannon attacked, where were you?!"

He stared at her, he couldn't think of anything to say to her.

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him, wiping the tears from her face. " Don't talk to me about rough times, you don't know rough." Some talking came from outside, Link knew as well as Malon that Talon had likely come out to investigate the noise. "Hide, quick." She pointed her club to a pen Link recognized the horse inside as the horse Ingo raced with. "Take that horse and jump that low wall over on the east side of the ranch. You'll be fine before anyone realizes your missing."

Link nodded and jumped into the pen with the horse and got down. The horse was spooked as it reared up, but Malon quickly came over and pet the stallion calming him down enough not to freak out completely.

Malon stroked the horses nose trying to calm it down it wasnt working but she could work with this. she couldnt believe what she was doing. She was letting some guy steal a horse. Her father would want to kill him for it. But he wouldnt go after him. The door opened and talon walked in, a crossbow in his hands, Malon and her father stared at each other a minute.

"Malon what are you doing out here?"

"I-I couldn't sleep." She stuttered nervously. "I came out here to let off some steam with the horses."

"Your spooking the damn things, get to bed before I lose my temper."

She nodded and walked passed him, eyes on the ground as she passed by him. _I can't believe I think this kid has any hope of saving Hyrule. I guess this is what desperation will do to a girl. Besides, I'd be killing that horse eventually anyway. _She looked to the barn as she walked to the house, _Fairy boy, I hope you do save us somehow….._

Link climbed out of the pen and opened its door, and looked around for the saddles. He found some hanging and grabbed them and saddled up the horse and pulled it out of its pen. It resisted a bit but Link didn't have much trouble getting it out of its pen. He gently closed the door and pulled it out of the barn, closing the door as quietly as he could.

He took out his ocarina and played the sun's song, the sun came up and he heard everyone complaining enraged, and Ingo screamed in fury sounding like a dying goat. He climbed upon the horse and rode off and leaped over the wall Into Hyrule field.


	4. Chapter 4

Link rode the horse for miles, he was exhausted and desperate for sleep but he refused to stop, he had to get to castle town first. The horse reached the top of the hill, Link gasped at what he saw; castle town was decimated. He flicked the reins and the horse trotted down the hill towards what was left of the city. The horse stopped on its own at the bridge, refusing to go further, Link got off the horse and walked to the bridge, it had broken off and was now in the mote.

He looked at the condition of the outside and the little of what he could see of the inside _reminds me of when Gannon had won…._ He took a step forward and another and before he knew it he was walking into the city. Rubble from buildings laid on the ground, blood stained the buildings and streets of the city, the rain had never come and washed it away. It left the city with a stench, the stench of death. _Where are the bodies. Maybe they buried them._ He thought as he ran down the broken paved road to the castle gates. He stopped when he found them intact.

No guards stood in front of them, _the princess left the city. _He went back, the temple was damaged, but still standing at least. "Where do I go from here?" He sighed "I've got to get My mind off of things…." And so he did the only thing he could think of, he sat down on the ground looking to the sky, He took his ocarina out taking a deep breath and played. He forgot his problems, he forgot where he was, to him all there was was the music as he played his heart out through the ocarina. Suddenly he stopped, he felt something was wrong.

When he opened his eyes he found out why. The sky was darker. He looked to the west and saw the sun was setting, He stumbled to his feet and raced off to his horse. He grabbed the reins of his steed and pulled on them. "Come on now we need to get into the city before the dusk fades!" He said through grit teeth The horse wasn't having it. Link groaned and grunted as he bent his knees and tugged, he forced the horse to take a step only for it to take a step back and tug back nearly pulling him to the ground.

"Come on now, this is not the time to be stubborn!" He pleaded, In response, the horse reared up into its legs whinnying angrily living ferociously. Link was unimpressed. He kept pulling glaring at the horse in its eyes fearlessly, he got a hoof to the face in return. Everything went black.

Link's opened his eyes to be met with blurry vision, he groaned and brought his hand to his head, his arm was heavy and he almost couldn't do it.

"Are you alright young man?"

Link jumped a little at the voice he thought he was alone, "who are you?" Link asked in a tone calmer than what he truly felt.

"I can ask you the same thing."

Link's vision finally came back fully, he found he was in what looked like a house. "Am I in castle town still?" he asked as he sat up, putting a hand to his face only to yelp in pain as he did so. "Damn it!"

"Careful, your wounds are healed but the potion leaves bruising as a side effect. Especially with serious wounds such as yours."

Link suddenly remembered his horse, leading him to gasp, "wheres my horse? Is it safe?"

"I got him into the stables just as dusk fell." He motioned to with his hands, Link followed the motions to the corner where his horse laid, legs tucked under it. And alive. "Why are you out here all alone in this broken-down ghost town?"

"I could ask you the same question." ink said sternly.

The man chuckled. "That's true I suppose."

"Sorry to be rude but I've got to leave, I have to find the princess."

"The Stalchildren are out and about. I wouldn't recommend it."

"In castle town?"

"Yes. the gate broke and can't hold them back any longer."

Link sighed. "Fine. I'm Link by the way."

The man nodded, "nice to meet you, Link." He stared at the man, who smirked at him, "I'm not telling you my name if that's what you're waiting for."

Link frowned at him, _rude much? _He kept his thoughts to himself and laid down to try and sleep, he could go off and find the princess at daybreak.

* * *

**Sorry, it was published so late. Try and do better next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Link awoke and looked around sleepily with a yawn, as he came to he realized the man was gone, he shrugged it off. _I'll need to let that horse out of here after I- where is my horse? _He looked around the barn for the horse but found he was alone, he leaped to his feet and raced out of the barn, he looked around, he was alone. Link felt his face heat up with rage, he raced out of the broken city into the fields of Hyrule. He ran for miles following hoof prints he had found, hoping they were his horses. Eventually, he stopped and sat on the ground to catch his breath, he had found nothing. He brought his hands to his head and growled in frustration, "what am I gonna do now?!"

He looked up to the sky, the sun was in the middle of the sky. Noon." I think I might kill him when I find him", he said to himself clenching his fists. He gave a sigh and looked to the ground, "shame on me." He looked at the ground and saw more hoof prints, he had caught his breath and was ready to go. Standing to his feet he raced off following the tracks, he came to a cave opening and stopped. " I think this is my stop, he took out his sword and shield and walked in, keeping his wits about himself. He yelled in surprise as his feet were flung out from under him and he fell to the ground hitting his head, his vision was blurry and his head felt split open, almost black.

He felt something wet trickle down his head, he tried to stand but he was barely conscious. He couldn't even lift his arms, his sword and shield were nowhere to be seen. He tried to think but he couldn't really think straight, he heard a loud ringing in his ears, he heard laughter just barely above the ringing. _Its…..him….. _Everything went black at that moment.

* * *

Link's eyes opened and he found he was bound with his hands behind his back, and gagged, he struggled to get up ut to no avail. He found a pair of boots in front of him and looked up, it was the man. He glared at him, _I take it back, I'm killing him first chance I get._

The man hummed to himself as he took his rupees and weapons from him. "Seems like I lucked out. Thanks, kid." Then he stabbed him in the side, Link grunted at this, the man removed the blade from his side. He took his things and walked out with a smile, waving at him as he went, have fun trying to find me again this time kiddo! He said laughing as he walked off.

"Oh, I almost forgot, thanks for the horse kid, it helps out a lot. Really appreciate it." with that he left Link alone in the cave.

* * *

**Sorry, it's late. Is anyone even reading this anymore? **


End file.
